Brett Blakley's Stories Part 1
The Beginning The entire story begins with me obviously. If I remember correctly, it started out so simple. What would soon become my entire world started out as a normal day when I was just walking down the hallway. As I made my way to class there was a crash down the hall and my friend Random Kid came running down the hallway with a look of horror on his face Without hesitating, he quickly yelled "Machine is coming, get out of here!" I was too shocked to move and I had no idea how I could escape Machine the bully. Before I could do anything, Machine ran into me, grabbed me, and began to choke me. No-one ever stood up to Machine, he seemed like an un-stoppable force that ruled the school. He continued to hold me up in the air and slammed me against the wall. He grinned evilly and spoke with a booming voice "are you afraid runt?" To be honest, I was completely freaked out, I was all alone with Machine. Machine would surely beat me to a pulp just for standing in his way. Machine would attack kids all the time. Those kids wouldn't often even have time to run. I figured I would get beat up anyways so I gathered up all my courage and said "in your dreams freak". Machine's face swelled up like I had just hit him in the face. And for a moment, just for a moment Machine didn't seem so scary. But that feeling changed when head butted me and hit me in the chest. The back of my head hit the wall and everything seemed to be a dream. Machine's face seemed blurred and so did the floor. There were no teachers or kids around, if Machine beat me up, nobody would be there to help me. Then, as my vision blurred some more, all of a sudden Machine was tackled by an unknown hero. I watched as the hero took a book and smashed Machine's big head into the ground. At first I thought I was just seeing things, nobody ever stood up to Machine. And if they did, then Machine would surely make them pay. Next thing I knew, the hero was standing above me. As my vision cleared up, I noticed that he looked a lot like me, but with smooth, dark hair. He finally spoke up, "hello my name...is Tim Allender". I spoke in awe at the kid who had just saved me, "thanks for saving me Tim". He looked at me and glared "you call me sir, and this is far from over!". He seemed to smile a bit like he wanted me to know he wasn't as serious as he gave off. However, I felt like calling him sir did show a lot more respect. But how could I re-pay a kid who just saved me from the school's most dangerous bully? I laughed hesitantly and said "We should hang out some time." Next day: In the morning, I ran into Tim in the hall. He seemed happy to see me and said "hey, how is your head?" I smiled at him, "it's fine, I just don't want to run into Machine again". He laughed, "I see, what is on your mind?" His question was confusing to me, I just shrugged my sholders and said, "nothing". He looked at me strangely and after a short silence said "do not be embarrassed, sometimes thoughts are a bad thing unless they are thoughts of awesomeness and adventure." He winked and said "you're a pretty cool guy"." I don't even know you, wow". He just laughed some more, "yeah, well I can tell we're going to be great friends" then we came up with our secret handshake. Next day: The next day was Saturday and I went to Tim's house to spend the night. I had all my stuff, when I got there, he alredy had some weights in his hands. "Come with me, we're going to do a work out." he said coolly. I was never really interested in working out. It seemed so pointless, it wasn't like I was going to be a wrestler when I grew up. But something about Tim made it seem like you could never say no to him. "yes sir, as you wish" I said. He did most of the work-outs and I just walked around. I could tell he spent lots of time in this room. After a while I got changed and then we were in his pool. To be honest I was already embarrassed because when I jumped in I swallowed water and nearly coughed my lungs out. Something about Tim also made it seem like you couldn't mess up in front of him. It was an odd frindship between me and Tim, it made no sence to me why I had to be so perfect around him. After a while of swimming I started to notice that Tim was constantly on edge about his surrondings. He also took tons of laps around the pool, but every movement he made, he was always keeping his eyes and ears open for trouble. It made some sence, I would always be watching my back too if I fought bullies like Machine. Weather Tim noticed or not, I was watching him. Tim was like a code I ha to crack. I felt like he was keeping something from me. But i pushed that idea out of my head and started to relax. Tim didn't speak to much. But when he did, he always had cool things to say. I was starting to relize how bullies might not like him. But everyone else did. As far as friends went, Tim was a great one. Next day: At school the next day, Tim's popularity was growing as mine was born. It wasn't for me hanging out with him. I just learned how to be cool and I took after him. One of Tim's dreams was to be the most popular kid in school...there was an enemy though...Machine. Machine was not popular but kids were so frightened of him they had to say he was popular. Are you starting to see how this works out? I had a dream too. It was to be his best friend and too see Machine thwarted by my Tim's hands. Now don't get me wrong, Tim understood that popularity was not the most important thing. But he was dedicated to be more popularity so he could spread the word of something called the S.S.C or as it is often called: The Fighter Club. I didn't understand what that was, and I didn't ask him. Tim liked me to learn things on my own rather than him teaching them to me. But one thing that he would always tell me was that Machine would be defeated, and peace would return. If only I would have known how hard that would really be. Next day: My other dream was to run three miles or more. Oh yeah, a big challenge. So to impress Tim, I tried it out. But it was not meant to be. I made it to one mile before falling to my knees and yelling "I can't do it!" I fell down and sulked while gasping for breath. After I calmed down, Tim ran over and pulled me up, "it is okay" he said. "you may have failed today, but you can always try again", "you will try again... and you will succeed". He continued, "Never give up, hear me Brett?" I responded with all the air I had left "sir yes sir!" Believe me, I would like to lie and say that I was able to run the three miles on my next try. But I have to tell the truth. I ran again without a drink and made it to two miles. The next day I tried again and made it to two and a half. But the dream of running the complete three miles was out of reach. From that day-on, Tim would always help me in my mission to run the three miles. He supported me and often said I should join track. But I was never really a fan of school activities. It is hard to say for sure, but I think I always knew what Tim was up to. He was able to mask emotions very well, but I knew that he had a plan. It seemed to be a plan to remove the doors that stood in the way of peace for good. And in the plan,...I was the key. Next day: I woke feeling sore but I didn't care. I went into my hall and did 50 push ups. For what reason I did it, I didn't care. I was a knew me, a me that was much more kind and understanding. I even did chin ups and other work-outs that I seemed to like. I got like 28. Even though I was sore, I had a great day, I felt good, and Tim was proud. On the mile at gym, I had the best time out of all the students in the school. Tim was proud once again. Next day: Tim met me in his neighborhood after school. I could tell this would be a different meeting than usual. He looked me in the eye and said "it is time". "yes sir" I said... "but for what exactly?". Tim spoke softly and said "There is something I never told you"... "It is about Machine." he continued "he has kids that back him up when in danger." "These helpers are part of a club called THEM." "THEM is mostly called THEY for security reasons." "many have done battle with Machine and THEY, but never succeeded." "Machine has been known to kill." he paused for a while "I once knew a poor soul that died at his hands... I can't tell you the name though,... too personal." "And I bet he will continue to cause more trouble if we don't do something." "We could be next but...who cares?" "now it is time to start training"... "we have a battle to win". Tim then spoke one more time "Machine will fall at your hands not mine." "You have proven yourself to me, and I give you the honor to defeat this monster." I nodded and said "thank you sir" "I will not disappoint you"...If I would have known what would happen eventually, I would have never started...